Quiero ser tu amor verdadero
by Lunaticaa
Summary: pequeños one shot algunos sera continuos,sobre mi debilidad mchastings..SpencerxPaige


Disculpa pero estoy comenzando a creer que estos son one-shots así que es mejor cambiar todo por cierto repito nada de esto es mío y escribo ya que no hay tantos mchansting y creo que tengo una debilidad por las cosas que no suceden ni sucederán

Pov Spencer

Estoy en mi recamara mirando nuestras fotos, estoy feliz, he encontrado a la persona con la que quiero pasar mi vida con quien quiero formar una familia nunca pensé que fuera una mujer y mucho menos Paige pero ella es y estoy realmente feliz pero también tengo miedo ya cumpliremos 11 meses y no le hemos dicho nadie, claro mis amigas ya sospechan algo porque me notan diferente ,Emily sin embargo está más cerca de Paige lo cual no me gusta pero comprendo que sean amigas.

En la cafetería estamos las cuatro sentadas Hannah habla de lo mucho que extraña a caleb ahora que se ha ido con su padre, Aria solo esta pensativa supongo que todo con lo ezra no la tiene muy bien, y Emily bueno ella solo pone atención a lo que Hannah habla creo que es hoy el momento de decirle la verdad.

**-Emily, chicas quiero hablar con ustedes sobre algo muy importante-**digo yo, me miran con una expresiones sorpresa y miedo.  
**-omg! No estarás embarazada o sí?**-dice Hannah, yo solo volteo los ojos y niego con la cabeza.  
**-Vamos Hannah ahí que dejar que Spencer hable**-Dice Aria tranquilamente pero yo solo miro para abajo.  
**-Vamos Spencer decirnos sabes que somos tus mejores amigas jamas te juzgaríamos-**dice Emily. Ahora no se ni que decir tengo miedo de perder a mis mejores amigas pero es mejor decirles la verdad aunque será mejor que sea en privado

**-Que les parece que nos juntemos en mi casa en la tarde-**me miraron y solo asintieron, bueno ahora tendré que hablar con Paige y saber cuál es su opinión sobre esto yo que se me ama pero Emily fue su primer amor y dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida…

Espero a Paige después de clases, la veo caminar sola y cada vez que la veo siento que mi corazón late más rápido y automáticamente me aparece una sonrisa

**-Hola amor, me encanta que me esperes es tan romántico**-dice Paige y me da un suave beso en los labios sin que nadie nos vea.  
**-Bueno hermosa yo quería hablar de algo contigo, vamos al coche**-me mira igual que las chicas, sorprendida pero me sigue, ya en el coche doy un fuerte suspiro.  
**-Spencer de que querías hablar me estas asustando.  
-Paige ya llevamos 11 meses de relación y este ha sido el mejor tiempo de mi vida pero creo que es hora de-**  
**-Spencer vas a terminarme? Pero porque si yo te amo y tú me dijiste ayer que me amabas hice algo malo? Es porque no soy buena en matemáticas, yo puedo mejorar te lo asegur-** La corto con un beso en los labios, al principio parece un poco sorprendida pero rápidamente me devuelve el besos, nuestras lenguas juegan por el control, nos separamos ya que necesitamos aire. 

**-Paige te amo, jamás se me ocurriría terminar lo que tengo contigo eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y lo más puro que tengo, eres hermosa, inteligente y muy sexy y soy tan afortunada de que alguien como tú me ame como tú la haces, mi preciosa perla yo sin ti no viviría porque mis latidos tú le distes sentido. De lo que yo quería hablar era que hoy cite a las chicas para decirles de lo nuestro- **Paige me mira con sorpresa y no dice nada.  
-**Y bien qué opinas de lo que te dije?  
**-**Estas segura?**- Yo solo asiento con la cabeza.  
-**Entonces cuando le decimos?**  
- **No mi amor, no te ofendas pero se los quiero decir yo, las conozco desde siempre y creo que será mejor que sea yo quien les diga-**  
-**Esta bien mi vida pero prométeme hablar en cuanto les digas**  
-**Te lo prometo**- Le doy un beso que con el tiempo se vuelve más profundo, últimamente las sesiones de besos de Paige y yo se han vuelto cada vez más calientes y aunque me da pena admitirlo me quedo con ganas de más y puedo sentir a Paige poner sus manos debajo de mi blusa suavemente y empezó a hacer cirulos en mi piel.  
Después de unos momentos nos separamos pero veo en la mirada de Paige mucho deseo.  
-**Me llevas a casa**-dice Paige y yo solo digo que si, en el camino ella me va tocando y dando besos en la mejilla.  
-**Quieres pasar no hay nadie en casa**-yo muero por entrar, pero tengo que hacer algo primero.  
-Me encantaría amor pero tengo que ver a las chicas-  
-**Está bien, me hablas cuando pase cualquier cosa, no olvides que te amo**.  
**-No lo olvidare, te amo, nos vemos más tarde-  
**Conduzco y llego a mi casa, por fortuna no hay nadie en casa, llegaran hasta mañana asi que solo queda esperar a las chicas…  
escucho el timbre, creo que ya llegaron bueno es ahora o nunca….

Continuara…

Perdon, y seguirá tardando,tratare de escribir el otro lo mas rápido próximo capitulo viene la opnion de paige y su preocupación


End file.
